Plantilla:Cms-catlist
} |POST= } }|'' | }|| }}}}}}} |END= } |SISTER= }}} |CALLEDBY=Cms-catlist |LABEL= } | }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }|}} ;Note- Hidden content above... this template generates an error message when given no parameters.:In use, it acts as a front end or filter template providing boilerplate definitions and passing through received parameters to . '''Version-at-a-glance: ;Ver- 1a :source: Wikipedia -- (m) Version-at-a-glance, usage formatting tweaks, in general, clean up usage. (iterative with V-1_): (20:25, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Ver: 1_ Wikipedia Belated switch to Calling instead of with each other last month to restore the (CSV) formatting.) earlier. // FrankB 21:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ;Purpose * Forms an expandable list of comma separated links to category pages, which may also be used to access interwiki and/or interlingual interwiki sister projects category namespaces. # is the working template which builds the formated links... an output string which is '''comma delimited.' (Templates which are bullet delimited use the base template instead.) # This template {Cms-catlist} is a front end, or filter module which does most of the typing for you for the working (and very generalized template). This filter refines and eases your effort to simple cut and paste, and thus allows you to focus on names and keeping category relationships straight instead of formatting syntax and trifles. The defaults provided (listed below with override parameters) and your list of categories are sent to , which are co-defined in conjunction with parameters you can use to override said defaults like {pre, post, end, and label}, all of which affect formatting, or sister, which can be used to reach even another language's wiki-pages or another 'in English' sister project: ; Option parameters for template:Cms-catlist: } |POST= } }|'' | }|| }}}}}}} |END= } |SISTER= }}} |CALLEDBY=Cms-catlist |LABEL= } | '''So you can define at need:' :| pre = formating command, acts before all other output, including the title Label :| post = formating commnad, acts after the title, and before any list element :| end = formating (termination) command, acts at the exit of the string. :| label = to override the default message. Note the one given means the peer level categories. :| sister = parameter defaults to access the commons categories... it can be defined to any sister project and language, as inherited from — though normally one would copy this sort of utility template, and create one linking another site as a general tool. ---- ;For further information, see: W:template:catlst/doc